Four Vampires And A Red Rose
by PaintMeNeon
Summary: this is my best storie of them all...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One…

I was on way to my aunt's villa she hadn't told me anything about why she wanted me to visit except the fact that she wanted to see me. But I wondered why now of all times, I hadn't seen her in eight years, but since I had nothing better to do at home I decided to visit. Though I probably wouldn't be spending much time with her, seeing as she was always traveling from country to country. But it beat spending another boring day at home, so change was good for a change. Three hours later and two naps later I departed the train, and looked around for the poster that had my name on it.

My aunt Aya told me that there would be someone picking me up because she had a meeting to attend. Finally I spotted my name only it must have been some other person with the same name because holding the sign was a hot guy with short red hair, and violet tinted eyes next to him were three other hotties. So I turned around and began looking for another poster with my name on it, but before I could walk in the other direction I felt a cold hand on my shoulder making me jump a little. "Are you Kin Sudeki?" asked a low velvety voice. I gazed up and there was the guy with the poster. "Yes, by any chance would you be the person that my aunt sent to pick me up?" I asked. "Yes me, and my brothers." replied the guy. "Brothers? No way you all don't look at all alike!" I asked in astonishment. He smirked, and said. "Yeah I know its odd but we are indeed brothers." "You know my name but I don't know any of yours." I stated.

"Forgive my rudeness, I'll explain everything once we get inside the limo." replied the guy. I nodded, and followed the four drop dead gorgeous guys to the limo that was waiting for us outside. One of the other guys with long silver hair and golden eyes opened the door for me. "Thanks." I said as I got in. Once everyone was in and we were half way down the road, the red hair guy replied. "First we'll introduce ourselves, since its only polite I'm Hisoka Murata I'm the youngest of my brothers and I'm a manga-ka." The sliver hair guy cleared his throat, and then said. "I'm Yuudai Murata I'm the middle child and I'm video game designer." Next the guy with short highlighted red hair with gold eyes spoke. "I'm Takeshi Murata and I'm the oldest and I'm architect." Lastly the guy with very long black hair and golden eyes spoke but as he did he never looked up at me. "I'm Ryuu Murata the second oldest, and I'm a author." "Its nice to meet you all, now tell me someone why my aunt sent you all?" I asked.

"The truth is kind of freaky are you sure you want to know?" asked Hisoka. "Well the truth is the truth, so yes." I replied. Hisoka nodded, and said. "Alright then, I'll be blunt then though that may not be wise but I'll let you decide. Me, and my brothers are vampires we came to live with you aunt because we were being hunted down though the reason isn't important. Your aunt wants you there with us because if your there no one will come looking there because if another person is living with your aunt they wont think nothing of it." I burst out laughing, this was by far the funniest lie anyone had ever told me. "What's so funny? Its the truth." asked Yuudai. "Its a lie." I responded. "You'll get your proof human when we get back at the villa." replied Takeshi. He sounded cold, and hateful I wondered what the hell his problem was and I had good mind to snap at him but instead I kept quiet. It wasn't like he wasn't human too, this was probably just some role playing game they were into. Wow my aunt sure knew how to pick'em, I thought as I leaned back against the seat and shut my eyes it had been a long trip and all I wanted to do was to relax and get some much needed sleep, but somehow I knew that wouldn't be happening.

A few moments later we arrived at my aunt's villa, not much had changed about it since the last time I saw it. Except for the fact, that the outside was a painted light blue instead of white. I went to get out but Hisoka was there opening my door before I could even push it open, the odd thing about it was the fact that I hadn't seen him got out of the limo. I got out and went to grab my things only to find that Yuudai had already got them, too tired to argue I followed them inside. "I'll show you to your room then you'll get your proof." replied Yuudai. I sighed, I didn't think anything they could possible show me would give me proof that they were vampires. But what the hell, I'd let them have fun trying, I followed Yuudai up the stairs and around a few corners. Finally we came to a white door, with gold trimming around, it Yuudai unlocked it then handed me the key. "For your own protection." Yuudai explained. I rolled my eyes, and thought to myself yeah sure whatever. He set my things down, and from there I followed him down stairs and into the living room where the other three guys were. "Alright show me this proof." I said with a sigh. "Look at the mirror." replied Ryuu.

I did and about fell backwards in shock the only one that cast a reflection was me, the four guys did not even though they were sitting right there before me. "It must be a trick, you cant be vampires, vampires have fangs!" I exclaimed. As if on cue they all opened their mouths and sure enough right before my eyes were fangs! "N-No w-way." I said with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry but this is the truth Kin." Hisoka said quietly. "I don't see how I could protect you, besides your vampires you ought to be able to protect your own selves." I said as I turned to leave the room. I was going to call my aunt, there was no way I could stay here in a house full of vampires that could drain me of all of my blood. I heard Takeshi scoff then muttered. "Typical human." So it was true that vampires could read minds, I had to leave now, before I found out anything else about them that was true. "There is only way you can protect us." replied Yuudai. I turned on my heel, and asked. "How is that?" "You will be our blood donor, and eventually you'll choose one of us for your husband." replied Hisoka.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two…

My face went pale, as I heard Hisoka speak those words blood donor? Husband? "No you're lying, my aunt would never give me away to monsters!" I shouted. I went to run, but I was easily caught, "Let me go!" I screamed at Yuudai who had his arms around me. "Calm down, once your aunt gets back she'll tell you the truth it's not as bad as it seems." replied Yuudai. Just as he said that, the door opened and my aunt Aya came bursting in but she didn't look worried she looked happy. She then spotted Yuudai holding me, and laughed. "Aw I see your getting to know each other, how sweet." cooed aunt Aya. I pushed Yuudai away, and looked my aunt in the eye and asked. "Am I really to be a blood donor, for them and a wife to one of them?!" I asked in hysterics.

I know I must seem crazy, but dang it I thought I had the right to freak out about something like this. "Of course dear, it's the only way." replied aunt Aya. "Why me?! You have other nieces from your other sister!" I asked heatedly. "You're the only one that suits their blood type." responded aunt Aya. "What blood type is that?" I asked. I couldn't believe that it was all true, and my aunt was actually going along with this like this was normal! "Your type A positive and Risa, and Mika don't have type A positive, so you were their only hope." replied Aya. "I wont agree too it, let them have some else that's their blood type, because I'm keeping mine." I said. "Oh come on darling have a heart, these boys are in big trouble help them out." pleaded Aya. "No, means no why in the world would you want to help monsters like them?! More so why would you be so willing to offer up your own niece?!" I asked angrily. "

Kin, that's not nice, they are not monsters at all they are so different from, what you believe real vampires to be! I helped them because, Takeshi saved my life once and for the reason I'm offering you to them is because you've been in that house for a long time and your all alone having others around will be good for you besides they wont kill you." explained Aya. "I'm not alone, I get along fine in that house, without others." I protested. "Oh come now it's not so bad, besides you'll have the pick of the litter." said Aya with a laugh. "No I won't do it, I don't owe these vampires a thing so I wont do it!" I all but shouted. "You may not owe them anything but I know your getting low on money again and instead of having to dip into your inheritance I'm offering you a place to stay." replied Aya. "But with conditions, I still wont do it." I said stubbornly. I heard Takeshi sigh he then replied. "Forget it Aya, she wont do it we can live on bagged blood."

"But it's not the same right?" asked Aya. "That's right, but we can't be putting Kin out." said Hisoka. I stole a glance at my aunt Aya and she seemed upset, I sighed I didn't want to do this besides wouldn't I turn into a vampire if bitten by one? I asked myself. But maybe that was just a myth, and I didn't want my aunt to be upset with me even if her request was far fetched. "Fine I'll do it, but I won't agree to the marriage thing totally." I replied with a defeated sigh. Aya grabbed me up into, a hug and said. "Oh thank you honey, you won't regret this! Now I'll be leaving I'm going to Italy I got a flight to catch ciao!" Before I could say anything else, she dashed out the front door without another word. Damn my aunt could be sneaky when she wanted to be, I turned towards the brothers and asked. "So tell me will I be a vampire too, if you bite me?" "No that's just a myth." replied Yuudai. "Fine but no sucking my blood without permission." I stated. "I think that's fair enough." replied Hisoka. "Good now, that I've made all of you happy I'm going, to unpack." I said. "I'll help." replied Yuudai. "No just stay away from me." I said as I turned and went up the stairs.

Hisoka's POV

I was downstairs with my brothers, and I could feel the tension in the room mainly because Takeshi was pissed. "I hope she doesn't pick me, because I would kill her for sure." muttered Takeshi under his breath. "Don't say that Takeshi." Yuudai said quietly. "Why the hell not?! She's just like every other human!" asked Takeshi in outrage. Takeshi had major human issues, though he did have a point Kin was acting like almost every human we had encountered. I had hoped Kin would be like Aya but knowing Aya was different was a once in a life time miracle and I shouldn't try for two miracles at a time. "Let's try to get along with her." I replied. Everyone agreed except for Takeshi, but that was him for you oh well the odds of Kin actually picking Takeshi were slim to none. Though I felt a bit sorry for Takeshi in the sense that he would be alone for a while longer.

That was the bad thing about it, though he'd never let it show that it got him down. "She seems lonely." commented Yuudai. "How so?" I asked. "Don't you see it, its the way she puts up that bad ass attitude, behind that you can see the pain." replied Yuudai. "I see it, though her memories are locked away so tight even I cant read them." responded Ryuu. Ryuu rarely talked but he had his reasons, he was sharper than Yuudai. I didn't know why I had failed to see the pain and loneliness in Kin, I sighed then replied. "Maybe your right, I'll go help her out even though she doesn't want the help." No one said anything, though I knew they were all thinking that it was not wise of me. But I ignored them and headed up the stairs, to the room she'd be staying in for a while.

Once I got there, I knocked and waited for her to come to the door, finally a few minutes later she did. Though she didn't look to happy, that it was me I smiled and said. "I've come to help, whether you want it or not." "I don't need it, I'm done." replied Kin. "I see." I replied. "Are you hungry?" I asked. "Sorry I don't drink blood." Kin replied coldly. She acted so much like Takeshi it wasn't even funny, and if I wasn't use to this kind of behaviour I probably would be offended by now. "No real food I can cook you know." I replied. "No I'm not, I kind of lost the will to eat for a moment." replied Kin. "I'm sorry to hear that, I'll leave you be then." I said as I turned and walked down the hall.

Normal POV

I knew I was being hateful, but dang it I thought I had that right, this was being forced upon me, and I hated it! I didn't want to give up my blood, as a favor for my aunt being saved by Takeshi. It wasn't fair, but now that I said I would I couldn't back down or it would bad on my part. I wasn't the type to break a promise once it was made that was just who I was. I laid back on my bed, I needed some sleep and I was not going to be interrupted if I could help it. But just to be safe, I locked my door so no one could get in though I was just being paranoid there. I then laid down and hoped to get some more sleep before anymore surprises were thrown my way.

Finally a while later I drifted off to sleep, though it was only for two hours because a pounding on my door woke me up. I sighed and forced myself out of bed and unlocked it and flung the door open to reveal Takeshi. "What is it?" I asked while trying to keep my cool. "I need your blood now." replied Takeshi. He looked like he was holding back from jumping on me, and that made me take a step back. "N-No you don't h-have m-my p-permission." I said with a tremor to my voice. "So then get it to me mortal." Takeshi said hatefully. "No get out!" I screamed. "Shut up, or I'll silence you for good." hissed Takeshi. "I said get out!" I shouted as I backed up against the wall. "I said shut up." growled Takeshi as he moved in close also close enough to chomp down on my neck. I let out one last scream, hoping someone would hear it, but I didn't expect to get any help from downstairs seeing as they were vampires just like Takeshi.

Just as Takeshi went to chop down on my neck, I saw a flash of black then Takeshi sagged against me I gazed up and saw Ryuu there looking down at me coldly. But then the coldness faded, as he asked. "Are you okay?" I nodded, and shyly took the hand he offered it was surprisingly soft. From there he helped me up, then said quietly. "He hasn't fed for days, so he went till he couldn't go anymore excuse me." He then hoisted Takeshi up and carried him out of the room like he was nothing more than a feather.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three…

A few minutes later Yuudai came into the room and he looked worried. "What? You going to go all evil vampy on me too?" I asked sarcastically. "No I'm not I came to check on you I heard from Ryuu what Takeshi tried." replied Yuudai. "Not to be rude but didn't, you hear me screaming?" I asked. "As crazy as it sounds no, Takeshi can manipulate sound though Ryuu isn't effected by it." explained Yuudai. "How's that?" I asked curiously. "That's a mystery to us to, only Ryuu has the answer to that one." replied Yuudai. "I see." I said quietly. I knew I had to thank Ryuu for saving me from Takeshi, and the only way I could be with my blood. I didn't want to give it up so soon, but I'd have to get use to it eventually so I sighed and asked Yuudai. "Will you go get Ryuu for me?"

"Sure." replied Yuudai. He then turned and left the room, and I sat down on the bed and waited for Ryuu to come in. A few moments later he did, he walked over to me, then said. "You wanted to see me." "Yes, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me, this is kinda hard for me to say but I give you permission to drink some of my blood." "You don't have to offer your blood as thanks." replied Ryuu. "I realize that but I want to, I have to get use to this anyways." I replied. "Alright then." replied Ryuu as he sat down beside me. I got a little nervous then, I had a million questions running through my mind mainly I wondered if it would hurt. "A little." replied Ryuu. It still freaked me out that they were reading my mind, but I relaxed and extended my neck but Ryuu shook his head. "Only lovers bite on the neck." He took my wrist and turned it over, and brought it up to his lips his tongue darted out and lapped over a place over my wrist. I shivered from the coldness of his touch, and I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. A few moments later I felt a hot, burning pain enter my body and I felt like my whole wrist was aflame. I had to force myself not to pull away, but a few moments later it passed and I felt more relaxed.

Ryuu then lifted his head up, and I looked up at him in confusion and asked. "Aren't you going to drink more?" "No this is all I require for now, I'm fine." I nodded, then looked down at the place where he bit me at but to my surprise there were no bite marks there. Sensing my confusion, Ryuu explained. "Once the air hits it, it heals." "I see." I said quietly. Ryuu then got up off the bed, and walked to the door, and then replied. "I'll be leaving now." I said nothing and gazed out the window and listened as the door closed quietly behind him. That hadn't been so bad, except the pain everything else didn't bother me any, though I couldn't help but wonder if it would be different with the others.

The only one I would dread giving any blood to, would be Takeshi because of the way he had looked early. Though I couldn't help but wonder, how he was doing now I decided to go asked Yuudai or Hisoka. Just as I was coming out of my room I saw Yuudai about to go to another room. "Hey Yuudai!" I called out to him. He turned and asked. "Yes?" "I was wondering if Takeshi was feeling better?" I asked. "Yes he's got some bagged blood in him, it's not the best but he'll be fine." replied Yuudai. "I see, is that his room?" I asked casually. "No it's my room, would you like to come in? I'd like to discuss this arrangement." asked Yuudai. I didn't really want to be alone with him, in his room but on the other hand I could learn something I needed to know. "Okay." I agreed and followed him into his room.

His room wasn't at all what I half expected it was very neat the walls painted a soft blue, and everything about the room seemed like it fit Yuudai. I took a seat in a white recliner, and waited for him to go on finally after a few moments of silence he finally spoke. "I know you said that you wouldn't agree to the marriage thing, but I'm asking you to reconsider on my brother's behalf they have been alone for so long and they need someone in their lives especially Takeshi." replied Yuudai. I sighed and then replied. "I'm sorry to hear that, I'm not suited for long term relationships, especially not one that lasts for all of time." "I wont argue with you, but I will ask you to reconsider because once you get to know my brothers, there not the monsters you make them out to be." replied Yuudai. "What about you?" I asked. "Me? I could careless if I ever find anybody, so long as my brother's are happy." replied Yuudai quietly.

That took me off guard for a moment, I hadn't been expecting him to not care about his own happiness but the happiness of his brothers. "That's very selfless of you." I commented. Yuudai laughed lightly then said. "That's funny; Takeshi's always calling me selfish for not finding someone." For some reason that didn't surprise me, it seemed like something Takeshi would say. Just then a knock sounded on the door, and Yuudai got up from his bed and answered the door to reveal Hisoka. "Have you seen Kin? I went to check on her but when there was no answer I got worried." asked Hisoka. "Yes, she's in here with me." replied Yuudai. "Is there something you needed?" I asked as I rose from the recliner. Hisoka came into the room, and asked. "I know you said you didn't want anything, but I thought I'd give it another try so are you hungry?"

"A little, as long as you promise not to kill me I'll let you cook for me." I replied. "I think that's a fair enough request." Hisoka said with a small smile. I followed Hisoka into the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table and said. "Alright dazzle me." Hisoka got a gleam in his eye, he then said. "I plan on it." I leaned back in my chair, I still wasn't all that comfortable being in a house full of vampires but from what I saw so far they weren't so bad. I would try to understand them more, but that didn't mean I would marry a vampire being friends was one thing but spending all eternity with someone was another.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four…

Dinner was far better than I expected it to be, everything that he prepared tasted like a culinary meal. I'd only been expecting something simple, nothing fancy but fancy is what I got. "Thank you, to be honest I haven't had a good meal like that in a long time." I said after I had finished dinner. "It was my pleasure." replied Hisoka. From there I dismissed myself, and decided to take a quick shower, this had been a long day and all I wanted was a shower, and a good night's rest. If nothing else came up, I'd have just that once in the bathroom I adjusted the water temperature then stripped and stepped into the shower. The water was nice and hot, and it soothed my tensed up muscles. I leaned back against the shower wall, and wondered if I'd ever get through this, part of me wished that I told my aunt some other time because I wouldn't be in the situation I was now.

I'd still be home free to do what I wished, and not be bound by anyone, though the other part of me was kind of glad that I wasn't in the house by myself. But nonetheless it would still take time getting use to being around people again well in this case vampires. I sighed and finished washing up, I then did a quick wash job with my hair and got out of the shower and dried off. After getting dressed, and putting my hair up into the towel I walked down the hall to my bedroom, but on the way I bumped into Takeshi. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." I said. "I don't care about that come with me." replied Takeshi as he grabbed my hand. "Um I'm going to bed." I protested. "I won't keep you long." replied Takeshi as he dragged me into his room that wasn't from my own room. Once inside he shut the door, and locked it, which instantly gave me chills I looked up at him and asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to talk with you alone." replied Takeshi. "About?" I questioned. "Look earlier I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't put off feeding but I did its good that Ryuu knocked me out when he did because if I had gotten a hold of you to be honest I would have killed you. I'll try not to let myself get that way from now, but if I should ever do that I want you to destroy me." replied Takeshi. Before I got a chance to say anything, Takeshi took out a sliver stake and held it out to me. "I couldn't." I said. "You can, and you must if I get out of hand because I can't promise your safety the others you're safe with, but I'm different. Just aim for the heart and you'll have me down, this silver stake is the only thing besides not drinking blood that will kill a vampire remember that." replied Takeshi as he pushed the stake into my hand. It was cold and heavy just like you expect silver to be I wasn't expecting for him to give me such a order. "I can't aunt Aya would be sad if I killed you." I replied quietly. 

"You cant always expect Ryuu to save you, besides he only did that to save your blood that he needs from being spilled. Aya wouldn't want you dead, I'm just a stranger but your a relative and she would choose you over me any day don't be so stupid." replied Takeshi heatedly. "I'll put it away, but I don't think I'll need to use it, if it you ask me regularly. I said with a defeated sigh. "Alright you can go now." replied Takeshi as he reached behind me and unlocked the door. From there I waved and walked back to my room, once inside I put the stake away in the drawer, and turned the key and locked it up. I changed into my pajamas and turned off the light and crawled into bed I could only hope tomorrow would be better.

Takeshi's POV

After that fool of a human left I went down stairs where everyone else was chatting, well Ryuu wasn't conversing but he was listening. I plopped down on the couch next to Yuudai, and asked. "So Ryuu how was your taste of the humans blood?" Ryuu merely glanced up, but said no more. "Ryuu you drank from Kin?! Takeshi how did you know?!" Hisoka asked worriedly. "Stop being such a mother hen, Hisoka the humans fine as for how I knew I could smell him on her." I replied. "I see well why you were around her anyway?" asked Hisoka. "I gave her a sliver spike, and told her if I tried anything again to stake me." I replied. "She took it so willingly?" asked Yuudai with shock. "No I forced her to." I said. "First off why do you even have such a dangerous thing in this house?" asked Yuudai angrily. "That doesn't concern you." I replied. "I think it concerns me plenty, your my brother after all." replied Yuudai. 

"Simple, he was planning to destroy himself." said Ryuu quietly. My eyes widened a bit when I asked. "H-How did you know?" I stammered. "Don't be stupid, you know how." replied Ryuu. My face went red, as I spat. "Quit using your power against me!" Ryuu said nothing more, and went to staring off into space, as always which really pissed me off about him. "I cant believe you would be that low Takeshi." scolded Hisoka. "What? There's nothing exciting in this life you should be glad that I stuck around this long." I stated. "I think you just need someone in your life, and then it'll be more enjoyable for you." replied Yuudai. "Don't you start that crap with me again!" I snapped. He was always spouting this love crap, love was for losers, there was absolutely nothing exciting about it. I knew Yuudai wanted to fall in love, so hopefully that human would pick him that way he can finally shut up and be happy. "Calm down Takeshi no need to get moody, if you shout to loud you'll wake up Kin." replied Ryuu. "Quit spying on her damn it!" I shouted. "Ryuu's right quiet down." replied Yuudai. I sat back with a huff, its not my fault that humans require sleep I shouldn't have to be quiet just because she went to bed! I thought to myself.

Normal POV

The next morning I got up later than usual, so I rushed around and got dressed that's when I remembered I had no chores to do that I was at my aunt Aya's mansion. A knocked sounded on my door, which made me cork a eyebrow weren't they all suppose to be asleep? I asked myself as I went and opened the door to reveal Yuudai. "What are you doing up?" I asked. "I've already had my rest, as long as I sleep some I'm fine its that way for the others besides we don't sleep all day you should have noticed that yesterday when we were up during the day." replied Yuudai. Now that I thought about it, they had been up all day yesterday this was just too strange almost everything that was made up about vampires were myths. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to go for a walk, so would you?" asked Yuudai. It did seem like a nice day, so I thought what the heck, so I replied. "Sure." "Alright then, come with me I'll show you a special place that no one knows about but me." said Yuudai as he extended his arm out to me. I took it and allowed him to lead me out around back, who knows this place could actually be interesting I thought as I walked with Yuudai outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five…

It was a beautiful morning, the sky was surprisingly clear without a cloud insight. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked Yuudai. "Very." I agreed. We walked down a bricked path and through a field which took us about thirty minutes and I began to wonder how far this special place was. "It's not much far, I could carry you if you like." offered Yuudai. "No thanks." I muttered. A few moments later, we arrived at a beautiful garden filled with lilies, and tulips and almost every flower you could ever imagine there were even several Sakura trees as well. The whole place took my breath, it was extremely beautiful it was like a secret garden back where I lived there were no big gardens such as this. "Do you like it?" asked Yuudai. "Yes it's amazing!" I exclaimed happily. "This is where I go when I need to think, I'm glad you like it anytime you want to come here you are free to do so." replied Yuudai. I looked up at him, and he seemed truly at peace here, I didn't blame him anyone could be at peace here. I walked a little bit ahead to take in more of the beauty, how could anyone not notice this place?

I wondered as I reclined under one of the sakura trees. "That surprises me too." replied Yuudai as he came up to sit beside me. "Would you please stop reading my mind? its annoying." I asked heatedly. "I could if I would, but your thoughts just come into my head naturally." responded Yuudai. "I see well that sucks for me then." I muttered more to myself than to Yuudai. The country was much more nice than the city, when I came out to visit aunt Aya I always loved it because I could actually see the stars at night. "Say what is it likes to be human?" asked Yuudai a few moments later. "Don't you know? Weren't you human before?" I asked curiously. "No me and my brothers were born vampires, being a vampire is a inherited trait, though we can turn others like us." replied Yuudai. It was hard to tell what was a myth and what wasn't I'd have to make sure to ask so I wouldn't offend any of them. "I see." I replied quietly. "Well what's it like?" asked Yuudai. "Its hard to describe really, I've always been human so its everything that seems normal for me may not be normal for you." I said. "Try and describe it the best you can." replied Yuudai. "Only if you'll describe what its like to be a vampire." I said. Yuudai thought for a moment, and then replied. "That sounds fair." I nodded, and thought for a moment on how to describe how it was to be human. "Well I'd say it's nice to be alive, and able to meet people and form relationships with them, though life can be sad at times.

Like when a loved one dies, or someone betrays you that was close to you I know that's not a very good description but its my best." I replied. "No that's fine, I think I got a pretty good idea." replied Yuudai. I nodded, and waited for him to go on, a few moments later he did. "Well picture this seeing a world brighter, hearing everything from the smallest insect walking across the ground, down to a conversation between two lovers. That's not a very good description but that's the best I can describe it." replied Yuudai. "Not to be rude, but I think I would go crazy if I had to live like that." I said quietly. "Its not that bad once, you get use to it." responded Yuudai. "Well we should be getting back." I said after a few moments of silence. "Yeah your right." said Yuudai. From there we got up off the ground, and I walked on ahead, a few minutes later Yuudai appeared by my side. "Here these are for you." replied Yuudai as he stuck out several different types of flowers. I was a bit loss for words, I'd never received flowers from anyone but it was a sweet gesture. "Thank you their beautiful." I replied quietly as I took the flowers he held out to me. "Your welcome, I'm glad you like them." said Yuudai quietly.

I held the flowers close to my chest, and held onto them for dear life, I didn't know why but in that moment my heart was beating fast and I had butterflies in my stomach. But then I figured it all out, and I calmed down, I then said quietly. "You don't have to butter me up to get blood from me." "What?! I wouldn't stoop so low Kin those flowers and taking you to my special place was because I want to get along with you not because I want your blood." asked Yuudai in shock. "I'm sorry, its just Takeshi said that the only reason why Ryuu stopped him from harming me because he didn't want my blood spilled because he needed my blood." I replied quietly. "Ah don't listen to him, he's just being harsh that's how Takeshi is, Ryuu saved you because he wanted to not because he only cared about your blood." replied Yuudai. "I see, Ryuu's pretty quiet isn't he?" I asked. "Yeah he used to be more talkative, not by much but ever since something happened to him in the past he's been silent and only talks when he feels the need." explained Yuudai. "What exactly happened?" I asked curiously.

"No one really knows all the details, so it's best you ask him yourself." replied Yuudai. "That'll be hard seeing as he's not very talkative." I commented as we drew closer to home. "I'm sure you could make him come around." replied Yuudai. "Well I don't want to force him into anything." I said. "I didn't mean you should force him, I just meant that maybe you'd be able to talk to him and get him to open up." said Yuudai. "I see where is he usually?" I asked. "In his room, he stays locked up in there most of the time." replied Yuudai as we walked up into the yard. "Okay I'll go talk to him now, sorry to leave you hanging like this." I replied. "No its quite alright." replied Yuudai. I then dismissed myself, and went and put my flowers in a vase just as I was coming out of my room Hisoka happened to be coming my way. Since I didn't know the way to Ryuu's room, I'd ask Hisoka. "There you are Kin, I couldn't find you anywhere, where were you?!" asked Hisoka worriedly. "I went for a walk with Yuudai, sorry to worry you, say where's Ryuu's room?" I asked. "No don't, be sorry its fine as for Ryuu's room he's bedroom's up in the attic did you need to speak with him?" asked Hisoka.

"I'd like to, thank you I know the way." I replied as I dashed up towards the attic. Hopefully Ryuu would be in there, so I could try talking to him a little out of all of the brothers he was the one I had talked to the least. A few moments later, I arrived at the attic's door, and I knocked quietly and waited for him to come to the door. But instead of coming to the door, he said. "Let yourself in, Kin its open." I was a little freaked out, that he knew it was me but I tried not to let it show, as I entered his room. I looked around everything was done in black, and when I say everything I mean everything from the walls down to the curtains. I wondered why his room was so black, and dark looking, a few moments later I got my answer. "I hate the sun." replied Ryuu. "Why? Yuudai doesn't seem to mind it, and I'm not sure about the others but they don't seem to have a problem with it." "I am not my brothers, for why I hate the sun its too hot and if you look at it, your eyes are harmed." replied Ryuu. "So you like the night time better then?" I asked.

"Yes." said Ryuu simply. "Just by looking at your room, it makes it feel like its night time already." I replied. "I'm glad you noticed, I wanted to create a night time effect to my room." responded Ryuu. "You certainly did a good job." I remarked. Ryuu gestured with his hand, which I took it as to have a seat. So I sat down in chair close to the window, and for a moment I studied Ryuu. He looked very frail, and breakable I wondered if he could possibly sick, Ryuu cleared his throat then replied. "No I'm not sick just a bit weaker bodied than the average vampire." "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "Unlike my brothers, who look quite buff I didn't gain muscles such as theirs instead I have a smaller, and weaker frame which makes me look sick even though I am not." explained Ryuu. This is the most we had talked, before and if truth be told I was enjoying speaking with him. "So did you have fun on your walk with Yuudai?" asked Ryuu casually. "How did you know about that? Though yes I did." I asked.

"I'm sure you know by now, that Takeshi controls sound. I on the other hand can see anything I want to see my eyes are like a instant crystal ball." replied Ryuu. "I see, I bet that comes in handy." I responded. Ryuu nodded then said. "I hope you won't blame Takeshi for what he did." "No I don't." I replied honestly. "You have a kind heart, I'm eager to see who you fall in love with though my power won't let me see that far ahead." commented Ryuu casually. I sighed inwardly, thank goodness I thought to myself if at all possible I had no intention of falling in love with any of them, or anyone for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six…

"Would you do me a favor?" Ryuu asked a moment later. "What's that?" I asked. "Yuudai needs blood and he doesn't want to ask you for it would you give him your permission?" asked Ryuu. I thought for a moment, Ryuu hadn't caused me much pain and Yuudai had been kind to me. "He should just ask, but Yuudai doesn't seem the type to ask for something so sure." I replied. Ryuu nodded, from there I rose and dismissed myself and I went to go look for Yuudai. I found him in the living room with Hisoka, I sat down by him and replied. "Ryuu told me you were getting low on blood, so I give you permission to drink some of my blood." "I'm fine, Ryuu's just being cautious." replied Yuudai. "Look I don't want you going all psycho on me because your low on blood, now take some!" I ordered. "She's right Yuudai, feed or you could end up harming Kin." agreed Hisoka as he got to his feet. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I can't be around while Yuudai feeds, I tend to get hungry myself if I see another vampire feed." replied Hisoka. "Well cant you feed at the same time as him? Why not kill two birds with one stone?" I asked. "I don't think that will be a good idea." Hisoka said quietly. "Would you quit worrying? You'll be fine." replied Yuudai. I extended both of my wrists to them and waited for the pain, a few minutes later the pain came but it didn't last that long like it had with Ryuu. But then again that had been my first time getting bit by a vampire. This still felt weird, it probably would for a while till I got use to it. A few minutes later I got a little lite headed, they must have sensed this too because they pulled away. "Are you okay?" asked Hisoka worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine just a bit dizzy." I replied. "We took a little more than we should, don't let anyone feed from you for a few days." replied Yuudai. "What about Takeshi?" I asked. "He can live off bagged blood till you've got some of your blood back." replied Hisoka. "Do you by any chance eat human food?" I asked. "No it makes us sick." replied Yuudai.

"I see, well I do hate for him to have to suffer with bagged blood." I said quietly. "He'll be fine, I'm sorry for taking too much." replied Hisoka."It wasn't either of your fault's that you were both hungry." I said in their defense. "We're older we should have knew better." protested Hisoka. "If you feel that bad why don't you go off yourself?" asked an irritable voice. I turned around and there stood Takeshi looking pissed off as always. "Don't say something like that!" I said heatedly. "Why not? If their going to mope about I'd rather them off their selves than have to listen to it." asked Takeshi. "That's an awful thing to say about your brothers, you know I was feeling sorry for you because you have to suffer with bagged blood for a few days but now I'm glad you'll suffer you cold hearted monster!" I spat as I ran up the stairs and up to my room. I couldn't understand why he would say something like that, at least he had a family that he could be around!

Takeshi's POV

"Damn humans that's what I hate about them their so emotional." I muttered. "She stood up for us." murmured Hisoka in shock. I rolled my eyes and was about to go back to my room, but Yuudai stopped me by saying. "You know Takeshi you should try to get along with her, she's beginning to accept us." I then turned and scoffed then replied. "Maybe she's beginning to accept you all but, as for me she'll never be able to accept me not even if she lives a thousand years." From there I walked away and went outside, I didn't feel like being in the same house with that human for a while I needed some fresh air. I had been just joking around, and she hadn't taken it that way I wondered why she took it as if I was being serious. Oh well it was none of my concern anyways, she didn't like me and I sure as hell didn't like her! If she didn't want to be dizzy, then she shouldn't have let them both feed on her at the same time. But no she had to act nice and be kind to both of them, fool I couldn't stand humans like her they were the worst kind!

The kind ones were always so fragile and frail, and they could break at any time all humans were easy to break but the kind ones, and the caring ones broke more easily. I guess my brothers expected her to always be there for them, she wouldn't though she had no intention of picking one of us. She had said that from the very start, the others were just denying it because they wanted to hope. Pah hope what a useless thing, I had given up on it a long time ago there was nothing that could make me hope again. Not even that worthless human back home, I sighed and walked down the road to my hideaway I needed some time alone away from everyone else.

Normal POV

A while later, after I had hid away in my room, there was a lite knock on my door I didn't feel like getting up and answering it so I said. "Come in." The door opened, and Ryuu walked in he sure was being quite sociable today I thought to myself. "Forgive me for intruding, I heard you and Takeshi had a spat." replied Ryuu. I scowled and said. "You heard right, he was being cruel and taking advantage of what he already has." "What do you mean?" asked Ryuu. "You mean you don't know? I thought you knew everything." I asked in shock. "For some reason your past is locked to me." replied Ryuu. "I don't want to talk about my past, all I'll say is my parents are dead and I have no siblings." I said simply. "I see, so that's what Aya meant by you being all alone in your house." replied Ryuu. "Not to be rude, but why did you come to see me?" I asked. "I didn't want you being alone, I can see now why Takeshi upset you so." replied Ryuu.

"Well your always alone, and you don't exactly seem happy yourself." I replied. "I'm content, I just don't like being around others much even my own family. I know that sounds selfish but that's just who I am." replied Ryuu. "Then why are you hanging around me?" I asked. "Because I enjoy your company." Ryuu said simply. That took me off guard for a moment, no one had ever said that they enjoyed my company before, but to be honest it felt nice to hear it. "Thanks, I enjoy your company as well you're the quiet one after all." I replied. "Your probably wondering why I don't talk that much." commented Ryuu. "Yes actually I am." I replied. "I'll tell you sometime." said Ryuu quietly. "Only if you want." I replied. Ryuu nodded, and said. "I also came to tell you dinner's done, Hisoka made dinner for you so I hope you're hungry." "I see, well then I won't be rude." I replied as I went downstairs. I quickly ate dinner, I couldn't believe time had already passed just as I was about to go up to my room the phone rang. I walked into the living room, and answered it. "Hello?" "Kin, its aunt Aya I was calling to ask how everything is going." replied Aya. "Well everything is going fine with everyone but Takeshi he's such a cold hearted ass." I muttered.

"Really? Aw I'm sorry to hear that, Takeshi can be really sweet at times." asked Aya in shock. "Hah I'd like to see that one." I replied. "So do you have a good idea who you would want for a husband?" asked Aya. I about choked when she said the word husband. "No and I don't want to even think like that." I replied. "Oh well I'm sure one will suit you soon enough I think Yuudai would be a good choice, but that's just my opinion." replied Aya. Great now she was the match maker, I sighed and replied. "That's kind of you, but I'm not into looking for someone right now." Or ever I thought silently to myself. "Well listen hun I gotta get going, you be good now and if you need anything that the boys cant help with just give me a call." replied Aya. "Will do, bye aunt Aya." I said as I hung up. If there was some way I could get away from this place, and not have to go through with this, I would do whatever it took just so I could leave." I thought as I went up to my room. I decided to read a little before bed, when I got inside I found Ryuu sitting there gazing out my window. I wondered what on earth he was doing in my room, had he even left in the first place? I wondered as I walked over to my bed and approached him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven…

"Is there something you need?" I asked as I sat down by him. "Nothing in particular, I was just waiting on you to get back from dinner." replied Ryuu. "Why?" I asked curiously. "I wanted to talk with you some more." replied Ryuu. "If this is one of my aunt Aya's hair brained schemes, then please stop because you don't have to spend time with me." I replied. "I haven't talked to Aya in a long while, I'm doing this because I wish to." said Ryuu. As he was speaking, he was looking me directly in the eye never had anyone looked so intensely at me chills ran down my spine from his intense look."Um sorry I didn't mean to jump to conclusions." I said quietly.

Why had my voice suddenly gone soft? I asked myself. For that matter what was I apologizing? I wondered. This was so unlike me, and it was creeping me out, Ryuu looked out the window and replied. "Its okay, your just being cautious that's smart it proves your not naive." "Oh believe me I've had my share of naive moments, but I prefer to be cautious." I said. "That's wise." commented Ryuu. He then rose from the bed, and said. "I'm going back to my room, get some rest." I nodded, and got up from the bed and locked the door behind him. I laid down on my bed and opened my favourite book of all time which was "Ella Enchanted."

I had read the book at least five or six times and it never got old, as I read for some reason unknown to me I couldn't get Ryuu out of my head. He looked so sad, and lonely was I feeling drawn to him because I felt that way most of the time? Oh come on girl get a grip, there's no way the two of you are drawn together that's just crazy I muttered to myself. Hours later when I began to grow tired, I marked my place in my book and laid it on the nightstand. I turned out the light and laid down in bed, and much to my surprise I fell asleep without any trouble.

Ryuu's POV

I sat up on the rooftop looking up at the stars, and moon it was a nice night calm and quiet just how I liked it. I was in good mood surprisingly I didn't feel lonely at the moment, and that was all thanks to Kin. Though I knew the loneliness would set in soon, but I could deal with that when it was time. Right now I was on top of the world, I had thought that if Kin came here it would only make mine and my brothers situation worse. But so far, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred which I was glad for but that didn't mean we were in clear waters yet. I had this feeling that something would pop up soon though I didn't know what if something should happen I would want Kin and my brothers to be safe and I would protect them at any cost. Just because I was alone, didn't mean I couldn't fight to protect the ones I cared about, yes I even cared about Kin even though we didn't know each other that well I was rapidly becoming fond of her.

As of yet I couldn't understand why, but all I knew is I couldn't let any harm come to her. Not because of her aunt, but because I knew I would feel even more lonely than I already do. I leaned back and smirked funny how another human could make me feel these emotions again when another human had practically destroyed the ones I had long ago. But that was life for you, it was always full of surprises and it never passed up the opportunity to shock the holy shit out of you. Just as I was about ready to go in, I heard Kin scream and instantly I flashed into her room enough to see the look of horror in her eyes. "Kin what's wrong?!" I asked worriedly. She didn't speak, more so she was probably afraid too she pointed to the wall and there on the wall written in blood was a warning note. "Keep away from the, vampires or you'll be the first to go you've been warned." I replied aloud. Just then the others burst into the room, I explained what happened then walked over to Kin and said. "Its alright, they wont hurt you as long as we're here." She then looked up at me with scared eyes that shot a stake through my heart as I gazed back into them.

She then said. "I thought you said you'll be safe if another human was here." "We will, I think their just trying to scare you to see if this is an act or not." replied Hisoka. "Tell me now, why do you have to hide out right now! I deserve to know, if you wont tell me then I'll leave." demanded Kin. She then started to get up off the bed, but I pulled her back down on the bed I then looked at the others then back at Kin. "I'll tell you, just so you'll know why we have to be protected." I replied quietly. I was waiting for the others to protest, especially Takeshi but not one word of protest filled the air. "A long time ago back when we lived in London the church was in high regards they executed witches, werewolves and all kinds of things even vampires. We had to hide in order to survive we hadn't done anything wrong, but the humans saw our kind as a abnormality and they feared the unknown. The reason why we are hunted though is for a far more personal reason, than all other vampires.

Our family blood is powerful we have powers that no other vampire has, and they had wished to gain those powers so they could make the church more powerful. No one knew except for the clan members who consisted of twenty members, if they were found out then they too would be executed along with us. But throughout their lifetime they never caught us, so they made it so they could be reborn and reborn till they caught us and took our powers from us." I said. "I see, that must be hard having to be always on the run." Kin said quietly. "It can be, we are safe here though they cant touch us here and that must have figured that out and now they are coming after you." replied Yuudai. "Isn't there a way to protect her?" asked Hisoka. I thought for a moment, and then said. "The only way is to turn her into one of us." "No! I refuse I don't want to!" shouted Kin. "I thought you might object to that, don't worry that wont happen we'll just keep a close eye on you just in case they figure it out that's its a act." I said soothingly. "I don't want to be watched twenty four seven, I like to be alone more often than not." protested Kin. "Don't worry we can watch from afar without invading your privacy." replied Yuudai. From there everyone left, though I could tell Yuudai wanted to stay but he left Kin in my hands.

"Would you like me to stay in here, and watch out for you?" I asked after a while. "No, but could you please get rid of that message its creeping me out." replied Kin. I nodded, and went and got a cold washcloth and wiped away the blood they had used animal blood so at least they weren't murdering people just to write a warning message. "Alright then, I'll leave you alone don't worry everything will be alright as long as we are here." I said. As I turned, and started to walk out, all of a sudden Kin grabbed me from behind she then said. "Don't go, I've changed my mind." Having her arms around me, felt strange since I hadn't been touched in so long by another. In all truth she had shocked, me when she had grabbed me like that, she then let go of me and I sat down on the bed and turned out the light. "I'll stay." I whispered as she got under the covers. A while later she finally got to sleep, but I still stayed even though I needed to get some sleep myself. Close to dawn I decided to lay down by Kin, and get some shut eye though she'd probably get pissed but I'd let her yell and shout all she wanted when that time came.

Normal POV

The next morning after that horrible night, I woke up and instantly I knew something was wrong because I felt like I was being held down to the bed. I looked down and there was Ryuu with his arms wrapped around me, I didn't like this arrangement so I shook him awake. "Ryuu, wake up now!" I demanded. His eyes flew open, and he instantly realized where he was and he pulled away. "I'm sorry." Ryuu said. "Did you not go back to your room?" I asked. "No I stayed here, so I could watch you unfortunately sleep took over." said Ryuu. "I can see that, why did you grab onto me during the night?" I asked. "Well our bodies are naturally cold and I bet I was seeking warmth and naturally I must have latched on to you." replied Ryuu.

"I see, just don't use that as a excuse to hug up to me and I'll let that one slide." I said. "You don't have to worry about that, I'm not good with physical contact." stated Ryuu. "I'm sorry about grabbing you last night by the way, I must have freaked you out because if truth be told I freaked my own self out." I said quietly. "You didn't freak me out, you just shocked me." said Ryuu. All of a sudden the door flew open, and there was Yuudai, and he looked upset. "What's wrong Yuudai?" I asked. "You shouldn't have spent the night in here Ryuu, she's a lady besides she's not your type." replied Yuudai with a strained voice. My eyebrow twitched slightly, now I was confused what in the hell was this all of a sudden. "Yuudai lets go some where else and discuss this." Ryuu said quietly. "Wait what in the hell is going on?!" I asked. "Simple Yuudai's jealous." stated Ryuu as he took Yuudai out of the room with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight…

Ryuu's POV

After leaving Kin's room I took Yuudai to his room, and once inside I locked the door so no one would come in and disturb us. "Why are you being jealous?" I asked him. "I know, I should be happy that she's fond of you but for some reason all I can think about is wanting to be with her." replied Yuudai. "Look Yuudai I'm not trying to make you jealous and neither is Kin if you want to be with her I'm not going to stop you." I said. I hadn't talked this much in a long time and it was draining me because I wasn't use to it. "You'll fall for her, I know you will even though she's not your type." replied Yuudai quietly. "Ryuu I haven't fallen for anyone in a long time, so I don't think I will now. Besides Yuudai I don't have a type." I said. Right now Yuudai's emotions were clouded and this was never a good sign seeing as he controlled emotions himself. "I haven't felt this way ever I'm not like you who's experienced love I've never been in love until now." replied Yuudai.

"Come Yuudai I can understand you liking her but loving her I just don't see it you barely know her." I stated. "Your one to judge you fell for Emi when you first saw her." said Yuudai heatedly. Hearing that name after all these years made my heart go even colder than it already was. "I was a fool, and do not speak that name again you need to calm yourself there is nothing between me and Kin." I said calmly. "That's bull Ryuu, I see how she looks at you, and when we first went out I didn't get that look but with you she just has this look that says she's falling in love with you." scoffed Yuudai. I rose from the chair I was sitting in and replied.

"Look I don't plan on fighting over such a trivial matter instead of complaining to me about how you think she's falling for me you should be in there wooing her." With that I turned and went to leave just as I walking out Yuudai, replied. "I plan on making her mine, so it would be best if you just stepped aside." I didn't pay him any mine, his threats meant nothing to me he could never hope to touch me I was too alert for that. He was mad with jealousy and it upset me but it couldn't be helped, who ever Kin chose in the end would be by her own choice. I was not going to get involved in trying to sway her mind, though I did like her a lot but what would be, would be and what wouldn't, wouldn't.

Normal POV

Yuudai jealous? Why? I wondered why he would be jealous of me and Ryuu sharing a room for a night. Nothing had happened except for Ryuu latching on to me but I didn't see where Yuudai had the right to be jealous. It wasn't like he had feelings for me, and if he did he should have said so instead of acting all jealous. I didn't want the two brothers relationship to be ruined over a petty fit of jealousy. Just then a knocked sounded on the door, I figured it would be Yuudai so I decided to set things straight. Sure enough as I opened the door I found that I was right, there before me stood Yuudai. "Good we need to talk get in here." I stated. He walked passed me and took a seat on the bed, I took a deep breathe then replied. "Look if you like me you should just say so I don't want you fighting with Ryuu, besides Ryuu has no interest in me so quit being jealous or I wont want to hang around you." Yuudai sighed, and said. 

"That's a gist of what Ryuu said damn now I feel like a idiot yes I like you no check that I love you I know I've only met you but it's the truth and I want to be the one that's by your side to make you happy." Oh boy this was awkward he didn't just like me he claimed to love me, I sighed then replied. "Look Yuudai I'm not looking for any relationship right now I can be your friend but that's about it the same goes for your brothers as well." "I knew you would reject me." Yuudai said quietly. "I'm not good with this kind of thing, I've never had anyone tell me they loved me outright I'm flattered of course but I'm not use to this." I replied. "I can understand that, no one has ever loved me so this is a first for me but, I know this is love I'm not trying to anger you but we kept something from you." replied Yuudai quietly. Oh great what now, I thought to myself I had a feeling I was going to like this I sighed then asked. "What is it?" "You have to choose one of us no matter what and you have to make your decision by next year." replied Yuudai. "What?!" I asked in shock and in anger. "

I knew you would be angry but its the truth you can call your aunt to confirm it, if you like." murmured Yuudai. I was right, I hated it, I knew my aunt wanted me to be happy but I wouldn't be happy if forced to do something like this. "I'm sorry but could you leave? I wish to be alone." I asked him. "Sure I'm sorry to have upset you." replied Yuudai as he got up and left the room. I curled up on the bed, and covered my head with the blanket my aunt sure knew how to put me in a tight spot. This was going to be hard, to choose someone I didn't love besides if I chose someone other than Yuudai I could end up ruining his relationship with his brothers. My aunt Aya meant well but sometimes she didn't think things all the way through at times. Plus now I had to worry about some psychos coming after me if they found out that it was act, she sure had put me in a tight spot. But so had Yuudai I had to think of everyone's feelings now though I knew no matter what way I chose someone would end up getting hurt and it would be all my fault.

Hisoka's POV

I saw Yuudai coming out of Kin's room and right away I realized he was sad he must have taken a liking to Kin only to be shot down. But as I probed his mind, I found out that was part of the reason the other reason was because he had told Kin what we had been keeping from her. I sighed poor Yuudai I thought as I withdrew from his mind, I decided to go comfort Kin from the looks of it her mind was in jumbles and she was worse off than Yuudai was. I knocked then when I heard her muttered for me to come in I opened the door and walked in. "Kin it's me Hisoka you seem upset." I replied. "Oh great don't tell me you've fallen in love with me too." muttered Kin. I laughed lightly, and said. "No, not yet anyways I know all about Yuudai's love for you and his jealousy of Ryuu I read Yuudai's mind." "I see." replied Kin. "He's really making this hard you, isn't he?" I asked. "To be honest yes, I don't want to hurt him but I've already done that." Kin said quietly.

"You can't help if you don't have feelings for him, he'll just have to accept that." I said. "I know but now that I've gotten to know that vampires are not the monsters I thought them to be I really hate that I hurt Yuudai." replied Kin. "It'll be okay, I really don't think he's your life mate anyway." I replied. Kin sat up in bed, and cocked an eyebrow when she asked. "Life mate?" "It's the partner you're destined to be with." I explained. I knew for a fact that Yuudai wasn't her life mate though I didn't know who was yet. She could still pick Yuudai if she wanted to but she wouldn't be as happy as if she had her life mate. "I see how do you know if someone's your life mate or not?" asked Kin curiously. "If you're instantly drawn to the person, and you miss him even though he's not far away it's a powerful bond the two share it's indescribable but it's the best feeling or so I've heard." I replied. "Well I haven't felt like that not too much anyway." replied Kin. "What do you mean by not too much?" I questioned.

"Well I've felt a little drawn to Ryuu, but he's probably not my life mate though." said Kin. I probed Kin's mind without her knowing just to see how little she felt drawn to Ryuu. As I suspected it wasn't just a little it was a lot, it was very possible that Ryuu was Kin's life mate. But I wouldn't say anything to her because I didn't want to frighten her. "Well I'll leave you to your thoughts then, if you need anything else don't hesitate to call for me." I replied. From there I got up and left the room, all I could hope for was that everything would smooth out and Yuudai wouldn't cause any problems.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine…

Normal POV

A few days had passed, and nothing much had happen I hadn't really talked to any of the guys, it was probably because of all the tension that had happened the other day. I decided since I was bored out of my mind I would take a walk I needed the fresh air anyways. As I was coming out of my room, Takeshi was coming towards me he didn't look so well maybe he was low on blood again. I sure hoped not, because I didn't think I could handle that fierce attitude of his again. "What is it?" I asked as he walked up to me. "I'm asking for your permission, I'm not doing so well with the bagged blood and I need fresh blood." replied Takeshi. I was a little nervous, but I couldn't play favourites with the others just because they didn't cause me all that much pain. "Alright, but don't take too much I want to go for a walk afterwards." I replied. Takeshi nodded, and said. "Don't worry, I wont kill you human, though I don't like to feed from the wrist." "Then where?" I asked suspiciously.

"The palm." responded Takeshi. Oh good I thought to myself, for a moment I thought it was going to be somewhere embarrassing. I extended my hand to him, and watched as he took my hand gently and brought it to his lips. Before when I had let his brothers feed from me, I made sure to advert my eyes away because I was scared but now I found myself interested in vampires feeding habits. Right before Takeshi sank his fangs into my palm he replied. "This will be a lot more painful for you, I'll explain why after I feed." With that he sank his fangs into my palm, and as Takeshi had said it was indeed painful. I did everything, I could to hold in my screams so I wouldn't worry the others. But in the end I let out a small shierk, a few moments later Takeshi pulled away and replied. "Sorry, since I'm older my fangs are stronger, and sharper you'll get use to them in time." "I see, well I'm going out for my walk now I hope your full for the moment." I said. "I am, but don't go alone take one of my brothers with you I've got to get some sleep." replied Takeshi. Just about that time Ryuu ascended the stairs, he looked like he had just woken up, I didn't really want to bother anyone they shouldn't have to be my escort I was suppose to protect them not the other way around.

"I'll go with her, go rest Takeshi." replied Ryuu. Takeshi said nothing, and left me and Ryuu alone, after Takeshi went to his room I replied. "You don't have to, I'll be fine on my own." "I'd feel safer if you were with me lets go." replied Ryuu. I didn't feel like arguing so I nodded, and followed him outside and down the road, I didn't care where we went so long as we go out of the house for a while. It was close to morning and I wondered if Ryuu had gotten enough sleep to be walking with me. "Yes, I'll be fine." responded Ryuu. "Do you need anymore blood?" I asked. "No, not right now besides you let Takeshi feed on you its best to wait two feedings in one day isn't good for your body." said Ryuu. "But I let Hisoka, and Yuudai feed at the same time, and I wasn't harmed." I protested. "If you do it ever so often it's not so bad, but if you continue to, your body wont make as much blood as before and you'll get sick." explained Ryuu. "I didn't know that." I said quietly.

"It's alright, now you do would you like to watch the sunrise with me?" asked Ryuu. It had been so long since, I had seen the sunrise I missed watching it with my family after they were gone I had decided not to watch it anymore. But right now, I wanted to so long as another person would watch it with me. "Yes I'd like that." I replied. Then out of no where, Ryuu grabbed my hand and had me running in speeds I thought were impossible. A few moments later we arrived at a small pond, right before the sun rose over the horizon. Then something dawned on me, and I looked up at Ryuu and asked. "I thought you said you hated the light, if that's the case why are you watching the sun rise?" "Because you like watching them, and for some reason I want you to be happy always." responded Ryuu quietly. The gentleness of his tone, got to me a little but I tried not to let it show, as I gazed at the sky I replied. "Thank you, that's kind of you to say." "It's the truth." responded Ryuu. I felt a small flutter in my heart at that moment, I had never felt like this before but it was a nice feeling I had to admit. "I agree." replied Ryuu. I looked up at him in shock, had he heard me? More than likely I thought to myself, I sighed oh well it wasn't too embarrassing.

Ryuu's POV

Even though my heart did not beat, I still felt something for Kin though I had told Yuudai that I hadn't felt anything for her. That was just me lying to myself, what I did next shocked me and probably Kin too. I pulled Kin to me and placed my hands on her hips and kissed her lips softly, her lips were soft and warm. I nearly sighed with relief when she slowly kissed me back my guess this was her first kiss if it was she wasn't half bad. A few moments later I pulled away, and gazed down at Kin who was blushing madly. "If I've angered you, you may slap me." I replied quietly. "No you haven't made me angry, you've only made my knees like putty." said Kin. I laughed lightly, and asked. "Should I carry you then?" "No, I'm fine." replied Kin. I hadn't wanted her to get close to me, that way she'd pick someone other than me.

I wouldn't be suitable for her, I could think of very good reasons why she shouldn't be with me, and yet that kiss that I had given her didn't help matters. But its not like I could take it back now, that would be really low and I really couldn't avoid her I wasn't some teenage boy without any regard for others feelings. "Alright then, where would you like to go next?" I asked. Before she could answer I heard the rustle of bushes, and I saw flash then all of a sudden there right behind Kin with shoulder length purple hair and blue eyes was someone I hadn't seen in ages. "Well, well what do we have here?" he said in a deep voice. "Don't touch her." I warned. "Ryuu is that you?" he asked. "Yes now step away from Kin, and I'll explain things." I replied. "As you wish." he replied. "Okay what's going on, Ryuu who is he!" asked Kin in a worried tone. "Lets go into the shade, the sun is bothering me." he replied. So I led him, and Kin over to a large oak tree then sat down by Kin and replied. "Kin this is Deiru he's mine and my brother's cousin." "It's nice to meet you." replied Kin. I could tell she was nervous, but I could understand Deiru had this aura about him that made people naturally nervous. "The pleasure's all mine, by any chance are you with Ryuu?" asked Deiru. "No I am not." responded Kin.

"I see then, how about coming out to dinner with me?" questioned Deiru. Kin got a puzzled look on her face when she asked. "I thought vampires didn't eat human food, are you able to?" Deiru burst out laughing, which only made Kin even more confused so I explained. "Deiru's not a vampire, he's incubus." "What's that?" asked Kin curiously. "I'm a demon of pleasure love." Deiru said with a smirk. Kin blushed then Deiru moved in close and asked. "So wanna have dinner with me?" Suddenly I felt a pang of jealousy and that was unusual of me because I never got jealous so why now? I wondered. "Um I don't know." Kin said quietly. Then a idea popped into my head, so I decided to go with it. "She can't, because she's not allowed to go out with strangers." I replied a little too quickly. Well apparently Kin didn't like that, so she popped up with. "Aunt Aya never said anything about that, besides Ryuu I haven't been out for a while so Deiru I would love to." I was upset but I didn't let her see it I just watched as Deiru smiled and replied. "That's great honey, just tell me where you live and I'll pick you up at eight."

I listened as Kin gave Deiru directions, after that Deiru left and we walked back to the house in silence. Right before we turned onto the room that would lead us home I asked. "Why did you to agree to go out with Deiru? You don't even know him." "Exactly, and that's why I chose to go out with him to dinner because I wont feel awkward around him because he's not one of the choices that I have to pick for my future husband." explained Kin. "Just be careful." I replied. With that we walked up, into the yard and both went are separate ways as we went to our rooms. I didn't know that I could ever feel these emotions again, I thought I had lost all of those emotions after Emi turned my heart into ice all those years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten…

Normal POV

Ryuu kissed me, he kissed me I thought in utter shock he had been my first kiss, and now I paid him back by going out on a date with his cousin Deiru. What I had told him earlier had been partly true, but the other part was that I was just nervous about the kiss we shared. I just hoped Yuudai didn't find out about the kiss, because I had this feeling that Yuudai wouldn't brush it off. I hoped I hadn't hurt Ryuu too much, that's the last thing I wanted to do but I didn't know how to love another person. I wasn't claiming to love Ryuu but if I did fall for him, I wouldn't know how to love him the right way and it would just end in heartbreak for me. Hours later, there was a frantic knock at my door and instantly I thought of Yuudai and I was right, because I said come in Yuudai came in. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I just heard from Ryuu, that your going out to dinner with our cousin Deiru, is that true?" asked Yuudai. "Yes, it's true." I replied.

Yuudai's eyes got a worried look in them, he the replied. "That's not a good idea, you don't know how Deiru is." I sighed I figured Yuudai, would try and talk me out of it but I had made the date and I was not backing down just because he wanted me to. "I understand I don't know him, but I can learn about him tonight on the date." I replied. I couldn't understand why he was so against it, besides being jealous after all Deiru was family what could so wrong about him? I wondered. "He's a demon of pleasure, he's not a bad demon but he likes to woo the ladies and your not allowed to let him woo you, you can only have me or one of my other brothers." stated Yuudai. I didn't like the tone he was taking with me, the possessiveness attitude he took was making me uncomfortable. I looked up at him, then said. "I realize that, but don't think so low of me like I'll jump right into bed with him after a little sweet talk because I'm not that kind of girl. But I'd like it if you back off a little you're coming on too strong and I don't like it."

Yuudai blushed bright red from embarrassment, then replied. "I'm sorry if it sounded like I was saying you were cheap its just I'm worried that's all." I smiled then replied. "Its alright just don't say it again or I will be offended, now please leave I have to prepare for my date." Yuudai sighed, then nodded from there he turned and left the room, I locked it behind him I took a quick shower, then dried my hair and applied some make up. From there I decided to curl my hair it wasn't like I was dressing up for him it was just that I hadn't dressed up in a while and I wanted to look nice. After I curled my hair, I spent about twenty minutes figuring out what to wear I finally decided on a red sun dress, and white high top sandals. I looked up at the clock and I saw that it was about five minutes till he got there, so I decided to go downstairs to wait. Just as I was descending the stairs, Ryuu was coming out of his room when he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks. I wondered what could be wrong, his eyes were glued to me I turned then asked. "What's wrong?" He blinked, and said. "Oh, nothing."

Huh that was strange, but I didn't say anything more I nodded and finished coming down the stairs, just about that time the doorbell rang. I went to it, and opened it my mouth about dropped when I saw Deiru standing their with a leather tank top and tight leather pants on he even had leather boots on. Deiru smiled and handed me a big bouquet of red roses, he then replied. "For you my lovely tenshi, you look very beautiful on this moon lit night." His compliments made me blush, a little. "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." I said. Just then Hisoka came into the room, he didn't look too happy that I was going out with Deiru but he didn't try to come between use either, I handed him the flowers and had him put them in water.

Ryuu's POV

I heard the engine starting on Deiru's truck and I knew Kin was leaving with him, I was worried out of my mind I knew he wouldn't hurt her but still I didn't want him trying to get her to fall for him because then it would just complicate things and that was the last thing me or my brothers needed. But at least I wasn't like Yuudai who was on his wits end, I had heard him trying to convince Kin not to go he was frantic about it too. I didn't want her alone with Deiru but I couldn't stop her either but that didn't stop me from worrying about her. But I would trust Deiru not to harm her, or try to come on to her anymore than he already had. Because if he did then that's when I would set him in his place along with my brothers. Kin would be one of ours, pretty soon and we couldn't afford to have Deiru clouding her judgment.

Because if he did, then we would have to get Aya involved and I knew Kin wouldn't want that, so I would do my best to keep Deiru away from Kin without Kin knowing. I gazed out the window, it was night my favourite time and yet I couldn't feel at ease that's probably because Kin wasn't here. Just then Takeshi burst into my room, he had just found out that Kin was gone and I could tell by his expression that he was pissed. "What do you want?" I asked. He marched over to me, and demanded. "Why didn't you stop Kin from going out with Deiru! You know how he is!" I sighed, and was quiet for a moment, which more than likely pissed off Takeshi. "I couldn't stop her, besides she knows who her choices are she should be back soon so relax." I replied quietly. "You know you sure are a cold heart bastard." muttered Takeshi. "I guess I am." I murmured. From there Takeshi stomped out of the room, slamming the door as he did. Takeshi was right I was indeed cold hearted, that was another reason why Kin didn't need to be with me but somehow I knew I'd be disappointed if she didn't. Close to one o'clock in the morning Kin still wasn't back, and I began to get worried, and sensed the restlessness in my brothers as well. I exited my room, and came down the stairs, and stepped outside to wait on her I didn't know whether to be upset or anger.

Two o'clock came then two thirty and she still wasn't back and I began to pace and fret and think of all the possible things that could have happened and none of them were good. Finally close, to three Deiru's truck pulled up in the driveway and Kin stepped out unharmed. Deiru must have sensed my anger because he didn't get out and explain things he just waved to Kin and pulled out of the driveway and left. I waited quietly in the shadows, and waited for Kin to reach the door a few moments later she did, and before she could go inside I said quietly. "You were out too late." Kin jumped about a mile high, and said quickly. "Ryuu you scared me!" Damn I wanted to grab her and pull her close but I was too angry to do that at the moment. "Come with me." I said as I led her into the house. The others came out, and I saw they were all worried except Takeshi was pissed beyond belief. I looked at him, and replied. "I'll handle it." Then before he could argue I led her up to my room, and locked the door behind her.

"Could you turn on the light?" asked Kin. "No I don't want you to see my eyes I'm angry Kin now explain." I said calmly. Kin groaned in frustration she then replied. "Look he decided to go to the fair, that was in town, then after that he insisted on going dancing don't be such a worry wart." I walked over to the window, and gazed up at the moon, then replied. "You should be glad that someone worries for you, because when you have no one there that's when it hurts you should have called." Kin got up off the bed, and headed to unlock the door but I flashed in front of her blocking the way so she couldn't leave. "Move!" shouted Kin. She then pounded on my chest, I sighed and when I grew tired of her pounding I caught her wrists and said. "No you need to stop acting so selfish I wasn't the only one that was worried the others were too."

"Like I said I was fine, and how dare you call me selfish!" spat Kin. "I only call them as I see them." I replied. Before she could protest I covered my mouth with hers, I was so worried for her that something bad had happened to her and now in a reckless sense of anger and worry I kissed her longingly. Though she fought back a little in the end, she fell against my chest and kissed me back I let go of her wrists, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. A few moments later I pulled away then said. "Only I was worried more, I don't want anything to happen to you." Kin sighed, and replied. "Nothing happened besides, even though I find Deiru funny and attractive he's not my type he's too cocky to be involved with me." But that didn't stop me from worrying, I thought to myself as I pulled her into a hug which surprised me because I hadn't held anyone in a long time but it felt nice to be honest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven… Normal POV

I was in Ryuu's arms, even though they held no warmth for some strange reason I wasn't cold at all. "If you must know, that was mine and Deiru's last date besides he said he was leaving town for a while." I replied a few moments later. "I see, I should have checked into that." Ryuu replied. "You know if you were worried about me, couldn't you have used your power and looked in on me?" I asked. "I didn't think of that, but if you found out you'd be angry for me spying on you." Ryuu said quietly. "Not really, I have a hard time staying angry with you." I replied. "So I'm forgiven then?" asked Ryuu. I hugged him tighter, and replied. "Yes you're forgiven." Ryuu gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then replied. "Thank you my lady." I laughed lightly no one had ever called me that, but it was so embarrassing so I said. "Please don't call me that it's too embarrassing."

Ryuu bowed elegantly then replied. "As you wish." He was just like a prince charming I'd only dreamed about back when I believed dreams comes true. Only in this case he was the dark prince that wasn't as dark as he looked. "Alright Romeo I'm going to bed if that's okay." I replied with a light laugh. "That's fine you need to get some sleep." said Ryuu. I nodded, and from there I exited the room and headed back to my room. As I headed up the stairs, I felt someone behind I looked over my shoulder but I didn't see anyone there which creped me out a little bit. But I brushed it off, and entered my room I closed it behind him and as I went to get dressed for bed I heard someone clear their throat. I gasped and turned around and there in the dark corner of my room was Yuudai, and he looked upset and angry. "What are you doing in here?" I asked in shock. "Your in love with Ryuu." replied Yuudai as he moved forward. I laughed, and said. "No I'm not your crazy I like him a lot but I'm not in love with him." Yuudai kept coming forward, and I found myself stepping back and the next thing I knew I was back against the wall. Yuudai moved in closer then placed a hand on my cheek which made me flinch a little. "I can sense the feelings that you yourself aren't aware of yet, I know he kissed you because that's what you're thinking of right now." replied Yuudai.

I tried to push him back but Yuudai wouldn't budge and that began to worry me. "Yuudai move, please I want to go to sleep yes Ryuu kissed me and I kissed him back so what you shouldn't be trying to step in between me and Ryuu because its none of your business." I replied. Yuudai slammed his hands on either side of the wall. "The hell it is, I'm in love with you and you wont accept me!" spat Yuudai. My eyes widened he was scaring me, if this was what love could do to you then I didn't want any part of it. "I won't accept anyone, even if I do choice Ryuu I can never love him so leave now." I replied quietly. But Yuudai didn't seem to listen he then gripped my shoulder then covered my mouth with his lips.

My eyes went wide with shock, and I tried to push him away. His lips weren't at all gently like Ryuu's they were rough and demanding and I wanted him to stop! I shouted in my mind at him to stop but he chose to ignore me, just as he went to slip his tongue inside my mouth the door slammed open and there stood Ryuu and his eyes were glowing with fury. Yuudai pulled away, but he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I looked up at Ryuu with pleading eyes and he seemed to get the picture he flew across the room, then all but spat. "Get your hands from Kin, you need to back away you could harm Kin the way you are now and I won't allow that." Yuudai's grip tightened on me, he then replied. "I could never harm Kin, I love her!" Ryuu then looked at me and said. "Kin doesn't like this, and you're harming her by going against her wishes."

Ryuu's POV

I had never seen Yuudai like this, all the more reason why I needed to get Kin away from him because right now he was very unpredictable. The unpredictable could do anything, and I wouldn't allow him to harm Kin, I moved in close then quickly but gently pulled Kin from Yuudai's grasp and into my arms. Maybe that wasn't so smart because Yuudai became enraged, I called for Hisoka and Takeshi and before I could even blink they were in here in a flash. "Sedate him now." I ordered. Yuudai tried to escape, but Takeshi easily got a hold of him, and held him down while Hisoka pushed a needle into Yuudai's arm. A few moments later Yuudai fell against Hisoka, who scooped him up and carried him out of the room. Takeshi followed out behind him, and I and Kin were left alone in the room, she was shaking in my arms the poor thing I thought to myself. "What did they do to Yuudai?" asked Kin a few moments later.

"They just gave him a drug that knocks vampires out, sometimes vampires go off their rocker and it's up to other vampires to control the enraged vampire he'll be fine don't worry." I replied. I then began checking her to, make sure he hadn't hurt her anywhere, and I sighed in relief when I found no bruises or cuts anywhere. "I'm sorry he did that to you he's usually not like that." I said quietly. "No I'm fine, but could you leave? I wanna get some sleep." asked Kin. "Sure night." I said as I left her room and headed back to my own. I knew she was upset over the whole ordeal but she didn't want to say anything about it. "What exactly did Yuudai do to Kin?" asked Hisoka. I turned around on the stairs then said. "He tried to force his love on her by kissing her." Hisoka sighed, and said. "I see good thing you arrived in time in his current state he would have probably tried anything no matter what the cost." I nodded then turned and went back to my room I had no desire to be around anyone at the moment.

Takeshi's POV

I watched as Ryuu headed back to his room, I then sighed and shook my head he was in love with the human he showed that by the way he'd acted just a few moments ago. But I had no problem with it, at least I wouldn't be picked by the human I had no wish to be married to her. The thing that bothered me though, was the fact that I didn't know that Yuudai had such feelings for the human. Oh well it wasn't my problem, but I wouldn't let him go crazy on her like he had just did. "Did you know that he felt so strongly about the human?" I asked Hisoka a little bit later. Hisoka shook his head, and replied. "I had no idea." I nodded, and replied. "I didn't either, but all I can say is that Yuudai's just setting himself up for a big hurt because the human already belongs to Ryuu." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve… Normal POV

The next morning I awoke up fairly early, and I decided to take a walk, I needed to clear my head after the events of last night I had to have some time for myself. I got dressed and walked down stairs and headed for the front door just as I turned the knob and was about to slip out a familiar voice asked. "Where do you think your going?" I turned around and there was Takeshi, I sighed and replied. "Out for a walk, don't tell Ryuu about this because I want to go by myself." Takeshi hesitated for a moment, which seemed so not like him but he finally said. "Whatever, but if you wind up dead don't come back and haunt my ass." With that he turned and walked the other way, and I closed the door behind me and began walking down the road.

I wondered how Yuudai was doing, I hoped a lot better I didn't want a repeat of last night. It was nice morning besides the fact that were rain clouds over head but it was still early and I didn't expect it to rain right away. I walked deeper into the woods I decided it was best to get as far away from the house as possible, before Ryuu noticed I decided to take a walk alone. Just then I heard the sound of leaves crunching and the rustle of bushes, I turned on my heel just in time to see some clad figures in long black robes. My heart sped up had these been the same people who had gave me that warning message? "What do you want?" I asked nervously. One of the figures stepped forward and asked. "We want to know are you protecting those vampires?" I died laughing then replied. "Vampires? Not to be rude but they don't exist." The others started whispering among themselves, and then another stepped forward and replied. "Forget about it then, sorry we got a little carried away." I nodded and sighed a sigh of relief on the inside, but truth was I was surprised they fell for it so easily they must be incredibly dumb. "Goodbye then." I said. From there I decided to go to the secret place Yuudai showed me about, the farther I got away from them the better I didn't need Ryuu showing up and proving that vampires truly did exist.

A few moments later I arrived at the secret place, and much to my surprise Yuudai was sitting there among the flowers. He looked kinda sad, he must be regretting what he did last night or just sad that I rejected him. He looked up as I started walking towards him, and he rose to his feet and replied. "Kin." I walked over and sat down by him and asked. "What?" He was silent for a moment, I almost wondered if he had anything to say at all. "I'm not sorry for kissing you because that's the way I feel, but I'm sorry I went off on you like that forgive me and if you cant I understand." Yuudai replied quietly. I turned towards him, and replied a few moments later. "I can forgive you, just lay off of me okay I like Ryuu a lot I know it's hard for you to understand but that's just the way it is." I saw Yuudai tense a little but he didn't argue or try to start anything with me. He just nodded, and asked. "So you pick Ryuu then?" I sighed lightly then replied. "I haven't chosen anyone yet, if I did have a choice I wouldn't choose any of you." I felt the tension, between me an Yuudai it was so thick that someone could cut it with a knife. "Why?" asked Yuudai through a pained voice.

I gazed off into the distance, and thought on how I could answer his question without confusing him. "I prefer to be on my own, I've been that way for so long I don't need anyone in my life to make me happy." I replied. I felt Yuudai take my hand in his, I didn't pull away I just let him hold my hand if it would make him happy I thought why the hell not? "No one can be truly happy being alone all the time, they need the warmth of another's love, I too thought I was better off alone but truth is when you came into the mansion it was like my whole world wanted to revolve around you and you alone." Yuudai said quietly. My eyes widened in surprise I knew he felt strongly about me, but I never knew he felt this strongly about me. Now I felt really bad about hurting him but there was no way around it, I really wished my aunt Aya had thought it through a lot more than she did. She didn't consider the feelings of the brothers and how it would affect them in the end. "I see well thank you for feeling that way but please don't feel that strongly about me, no one should exist solely for one person after all you do have brothers." I said softly a moment later. "That's how it is for a vampire when their in love, if they have family they care for them strongly but once they find the one that they love its like nothing they've experienced before." explained Yuudai.

I didn't want to hurt him but I had to change the subject, I didn't want to hear anything more about the way he felt for me so I said. "Yuudai I have to tell you something." He down up at me and was a bit concerned, when he asked. "What is it? You've been uneasy about something ever since you got here." I took a breath and explained the situation to him, he then got a worried expression on his face, when he said. "Damn there on to us." "What do you mean? I told them I didn't think vampires existed." I asked. Yuudai shook his head and replied. "They don't suspect you anymore as of yet, but that doesn't mean there going to let up on us." I thought for a moment then asked. "What do I need to do?" Yuudai stood up and pulled me to my feet and replied. "Let's go back to the house and talk about this, the others will need to be informed of this." So from there we left the garden and walked on back to the house, just as we were arriving back I happened to look up and see Ryuu looking down at us from his room. By the expression on his face I could tell that he wasn't too happy at the moment. He probably already knew that I had, had a run in with the people who were threatening him and his family. Once inside we found everyone gathered around in the front room everyone except for Ryuu who was coming down the stairs as Yuudai shut the door.

"I assume you know." replied Yuudai. Ryuu merely nodded and took a seat by Hisoka, everyone was quiet and I didn't like how it seemed that they were pissed off at me for being with Yuudai. So before anyone could say anything I replied. "Look if you guys are upset that I was with Yuudai just say so, though really it's not your place to be pissed because I was just taking a walk and I happened to bump into him." They all glanced up in shock, and Hisoka said hurriedly. "That's not what concerns us Kin, we were just merely thinking of ways to protect you better because now that their on to us you could get caught up in this fight too." My eyes widened a bit, Yuudai hadn't told me anything about that, maybe because he didn't want me to worry but I would have rather known the truth than to be in the dark. "I'm going to my room when you figure out something let me know." I said as I turned and walked towards my room. Right now I needed to be alone, I didn't like this one bit I wanted to be safe here too but more so I wanted the vampires that I had come to get along with to be safe. It shouldn't matter what they are as long as they kept the peace, and so far they had and I didn't see what the problem was. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen…

Chapter Thirteen…

Ryuu's POV

I was in my room, alone thinking again as usual hours before we hadn't thought of anything yet. When it came to protecting ourselves it was much easier than protecting a human. Though it should be the other way around, in this instance it wasn't that way Kin didn't know this but the clan wasn't going to give up that easily they were just messing with her. That I was sure of, they wanted to make her think that they were dumb so that she would get too comfortable and flub up. Then when that happened not only would we die but she and Aya also. "So what are we going to do?" asked Yuudai a moment later. I thought for a while, in the end the conclusion I came to wouldn't be one that Kin would want to agree too. "We keep her inside, and cast a barrier where no evil can enter." I replied. "Think of something else because, you know full well she'll never agree to that." muttered Takeshi. There was no other way, around it she would have to agree with it if need be I'd call Aya and ask her about it. I knew if it would keep Kin safe she'd do anything that's how much Aya cared for her niece. "She'll have to, we can always call Aya if things go bad." I explained. From there I got up, and walked up to Kin's room and mentally prepared myself for what I knew would be a very tiring conversation. As I got up to her room, I knocked on her door, and waited for her to answer the door. A few moments later, she answered the door and she had a concerned look on her face. "So?" Kin asked. I sighed here we go, I entered her room and replied.

"We decided to keep you indoors, and to erect a barrier around the house so no evil can enter." As suspected, her eyes flared up with anger and I thought they would glow red any moment. "No I refuse, I shouldn't have to stay indoors over this I have to get out too you know!" exclaimed Kin. I turned around as I felt Takeshi's prescience and I knew that this wasn't going to good. Because he would pop off something, smart and get her even more riled. "This is how it's going to be, don't like it tough luck!" replied Takeshi. I watched silently, as Kin got up in Takeshi's face and all but spat. "I don't have to listen to a damn word you say, so back off I will not be confined like some damn animal!" It looked like I would have to phone Aya after all, I had hoped she wouldn't be so difficult but at this rate she and Takeshi would eat each other alive. So I slipped away unseen and pulled out my cell, and dialled Aya's number and waited for her to pick up. After a few rings she finally did, and I explained the situation to her as expected she agreed to phone Kin. From there I went back to Kin's room just in time, to see Takeshi about to take a swing at Kin. I flashed behind him, and caught his fist in my hand and pulled him back and slammed him into the wall. "What do you think you were doing?" I asked calmly.

My voice was calm yes, but my tone was dangerous and I could kill him now if he wasn't my brother. "Let go Ryuu, I'm going to beat some sense into that human!" growled Takeshi. So he actually admitted that he was getting ready to punch her?! This angered me, and disgusted me, I held him against the wall and leaned in close. "I don't care if you're older than me or not, touch Kin, and I will make you suffer." I growled. "Let him try and hit me, you'll have one less brother!" spat Kin. I turned around and looked at her with wide eyes, she was not helping the situation that's all I needed Kin getting Takeshi more riled than he already was. Just then the phone, saving me from having to jump between Takeshi and Kin again. "Kin would you go get that?" I asked hurriedly. I thought she was about to argue, but I sighed with relief when she turned on her heel and walked downstairs to get the phone.

Normal POV

I was so fumed at the moment, I did not want to have to stay indoor, and be confined all the damn time! What made it worse was the fact that me and Takeshi got into it I couldn't stand that vampire at times! I got downstairs and rush to the phone, before they could hang up. "Hello?" I answered. "Kin its Aunt Aya we need to talk." replied my aunt Aya. Oh boy one of the vampires must have phoned her, and told her the situation and now she was going to lecture me. "What is it?" I asked with a sigh. "Ryuu told me the situation, and I agree with what he and the others want to do. I know it'll be boring staying indoors but this is for your safety after all." replied Aya a moment later. I became upset, and anger at the same time and I snapped on my aunt like I never had before. "No! I won't give up my freedom of going outside for these monsters I should have never agreed to do this hell I should have never agreed to come visit especially since this has gotten me into deep trouble!" On the other line, it was silent and I thought that my aunt had hung up but I heard a sigh and I realized I must have been a little too harsh. "Kin I'm disappointed in you, how could you call them monsters you surely have seen that, that's not true they are wanting to go the extra mile to protect you and all you are doing is thinking of yourself." said Aya.

I was shocked that she'd actually said that, but a moment later I realized she was right, I sighed and replied. "Fine, forgive me for being rude I'll stay inside but you better be grateful.'' My aunt squealed, and that told me it had all been a act which kinda peeved me. "That's wonderful darling thank you! Well see you around, give my regards to the boys." Aya said as she hung up. I set the phone back down, and turned on my heel and stopped as I started to move forward, there standing there in the door way was Ryuu and he looked hurt. "D-Did you hear any of that?" I asked nervously. The expression disappeared, and he was silent for a moment almost the point where I thought he wouldn't answer. "Yes, I heard I'll leave you alone but thanks for agreeing." responded Ryuu. From there he turned and left the room, and I felt like scum in that moment. I should have never said that, but I'd never thought he'd hear that. "Your just like her, hell your just like ever human." whispered Takeshi darkly. I jumped I hadn't even heard him come up behind me, I turned around to face him, and asked. "Just like who?!" Takeshi's face darkened, as he leaned in close and replied. "Emi, the one he loved deeply I should just kill you before he can fall anymore for you." I took a step back, a bit shocked by his words not more so that Ryuu had loved someone once but by him claiming that Ryuu loved me.

"N-No your crazy he doesn't love me." I whispered. He pushed me up against a nearby wall, and laughed darkly then replied. "If I'm crazy then, I'll have an excuse when the others find your blood drained body on the floor, you scum bag." For the first time ever, I became truly fearful of my life, I closed my eyes and said hurriedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that and I felt bad once I said that!" But that didn't make him back off any he just became that much more enraged as he whispered. "Sorry doesn't cut it, you wretched human I'll make my brother's life a lot easier by making you disappear from his life for good." Before I could say anything else he bared his fangs and sank them hard into shoulder making me tense as the pain radiated throughout my body.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen…

Chapter Fourteen…

It felt like my body had been set ablaze with sulfuric acid, and though I tried to fight him, I was no match for his strength. I felt myself slowly slipping away into a dreamlike state, though before I slumped against Takeshi I could have swore I saw I heard someone's voice.

Hisoka's POV

The moment I walked by, and saw Takeshi feeding from Kin viciously I was stunned what had gotten into him, I raced forward as Kin slumped against him. I forced him off her, and laid her down on the couch. "What in the hell do you think you were doing?!" I asked in a snarl. The cold look in his eyes never left his face, as he replied. "She hurt Ryuu by what she told Aya, she is just like that vile human Emi and I was doing him a favor." My eyes darkened just because she had said something like that it didn't give him the right to try and kill Kin, I glanced over at her and she was pale and that's when I realized that we'd have to make the exchange. "You fool you may be the oldest but you sure don't act like it, your so childish now because of what you did the only way to save her now is to make the exchange!" I growled out.

Takeshi's eyes went almost black, as he growled deep in his throat, and snapped. "We are not saving that human, she'll die for what she did!" I scooped her up, and glared at him, I couldn't believe he finally let his temper get the best of him. "We were supposed to protect her, Aya trusted you and after all you did for her you let her down." I said quietly. From there I turned to leave and I have expected Takeshi to rip her from my arms but he allowed me to leave. What I said must have gotten to him, and made him cooled down some well that was good because he'd regret it later when Ryuu got him. From there I dashed up to, Ryuu's room if anyone was to make the exchange it should be him. Just as I was about to open the door, Ryuu flung open the door and gazed down in horror at Kin in my arms. "What happened?!" Ryuu asked. But before I could say anything, he figured it out for himself and I thought he would knock me down to get to Takeshi. "Ryuu not now, she's dying she doesn't have that much blood left save her make the exchange." I whispered hurriedly.

"No I cant, I can't curse her like this please don't ask me too." Ryuu said. "If you don't she'll die, and not only will you have lost her but you would have failed Aya." I said urgently. I knew he was struggling with this, none of us ever wanted to bring a human over, especially not without there consent but at this point we couldn't afford to let Kin have that choice because she couldn't speak for herself. "Okay ... I'll do it." he said a moment later. He looked so sad when he said those words, I didn't want him to have to make this decision but there was no other way sadly. I laid her down in his arms, and he scooped her up and brought her back into his room and closed the door behind him.

Ryuu's POV

I laid her down on my bed, and gazed down at the one I cared about the most she was pale and on the edge of death. The one responsible for this was my older brother, I was so furious that I could kill him right now but on the other hand I knew why he did what he did. Though I could never forgive him for this because now I had to do something I really didn't want to do. I pulled her close and bared my fangs and sank them into her neck and drained her closer to death, then leaned over and grabbed my dagger and slit my throat. From there I pressed her lips to mine and forced her to swallow as much of blood as she could. Moments later, she stirred and latched her mouth onto my neck I groaned a little from the pleasure of having her suck, and lap her tongue over my neck. It was a rush, for vampires to get fed off of as well as to drink blood, though a few moments later I had to pull her off or she'd devour me.

I laid her back, and that's when the pain began she arched up and let out a painful howl, what hurt me the most was when she reached towards me and replied. "K-Kill me." It almost made me cry, and I hadn't cried in ages I turned away from her and said. "I will not." I then got up off the bed and walked over to the window and gazed out the window while trying to zone out her pained cries. Once she became aware of what I had just condemned her to she'd hate me but I could live with that, after all I had been the one that had done this to her. Yes she had hurt me by calling me a monster, though I knew she was right I was a monster as were all vampires, we drank blood, never died or aged. I never would have guessed that Takeshi would get so upset over this, enough to almost kill her. A while later her screams had, died down and all became silent I glanced over at the bed to see that she had passed out from the pain. I sighed, thank goodness now she didn't have to suffer well at least till she awoke that's when the real pain would kick in only it wouldn't be physical pain that she felt. I stepped out of the room, and walked down the hall it was time to take care of Takeshi.

I knew I'd find him in his room, so I headed there I tried to stay calm as I could but I knew once I saw him that I wouldn't be able to stay too calm. A few moments later, just as I got ready to knock on his door he opened it and glared at me. I pushed my way passed him and then asked a moment later. "Where do you get that killing Kin would help me any?" My voice was calm, but had a deadly tone to it, Takeshi flew into rage like I knew he would but his tone also had a hint of concern in his tone. "It would help you, a lot that human is no good for you she's just like Emi!" snapped Takeshi. At hearing him comparing the two to each other made something snap inside of me, before I knew what I was doing I flew across the room, and punched him in the lip and he flew back and hit the wall denting it as he did. "Never, compare the two again they are nothing alike because of you I had to do the one thing I didn't want to ever do!" I growled. Takeshi looked shocked, but also angry he got to his feet as he walked forward and spat. "You made the exchange didn't you?!" I hadn't wanted to, but I had to I thought to myself I couldn't let Aya down like that and he should have been thinking of Aya.

"Yes I did, because she didn't deserve to die for hurting my feelings a lot of people hurt my feelings over the decades but you didn't go after them!" I replied. Takeshi smirked, and flashed his fangs and chuckled low in his throat as he said. "Oh my dear brother you have no idea remember how they all mysteriously ended up dying accidentally? That was me, I always looked out for you even your dear Emi the one that betrayed you died by my hands." My eyes went wide, as I heard him admit to killing all those people including Emi. "Why would you go that far for me?" I asked horrified. Takeshi walked, over to me and said quietly. "Because your my brother, we have never gotten along but I've always wanted to you just didn't need me so when the time came when you got hurt I stuck up for you secretly." I couldn't believe I was hearing this from him, I'd expect it from Hisoka or Yuudai but never Takeshi. "Well I don't need you to kill those who, hurt me because I'm stronger than you think and it's a slap in the face that you don't think I can." I replied. From there I turned and walked to the door, and as I began to walk out the door I said with a warning tone to my voice.

"Never touch Kin again, or I'll kill you and that's a vow I vow to keep." Before he could say anything else, I left the room and headed towards my room to check on Kin. We would have to live on bagged blood now but, we wouldn't die and I would have Takeshi call Aya and explain every thing since it was his fault. As I bounded the stairs I heard Kin scream, and I dashed to my room, and flung open the door. "Kin! What's wrong?!" I asked as I saw her trembling. "What's wrong with me? I thought I died!" asked Kin in shock. I sighed and walked over to the bed, and said. "You almost did, but I saved you Kin you're a vampire now."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Normal POV

My eyes went, wide and if possible my skin went pale as I heard him utter those words me a vampire?! "No, no I am not a vampire." I muttered out loud. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and I looked up into Ryuu's eyes, he then nodded and said. "Yes, you are I'm sorry I couldn't let you die like that." He then produced a hand mirror, and I saw that I casted no reflection and my whole world came tumbling down. "Why?! How could you do this without asking my permission?!" I asked. He had no right to do this, he made this decision without consulting me he had turned me into a vampire and had condemned me! I heard the door, open and before Ryuu could answer Hisoka walked over and sat down on the bed and replied. "Don't be angry with him, he could not ask you because you were on the verge of death and could not answer."

"Was I that far gone?" I found myself asking. Then Ryuu shocked me, by pulling me against him and holding me tight, what was the odd season I was feeling? "Yes, I'm sorry it pained me to do that to you because I never wanted to condemn you that way but there was no other way, Takeshi will be talking to Aya about this and I don't doubt he'll be kicked out." replied Ryuu. That's right, Takeshi had been the one who had made me have to be a vampire I would so go kill him now! Well not really kill him but, make it so where he would wish he was dead. "No, no you must not provoke him any longer and Ryuu he already has told Aya about it he called her just a moment ago." replied Hisoka. "What did she say?" asked Ryuu. I was hoping my aunt would kick him out, for what he tried to do to me, he deserved to be out in the streets. "She was upset, just a little but she says she can't kick him out because he had saved her." said Hisoka. I sighed inwardly I should have known, my aunt wouldn't have kicked him out I got my hopes up for nothing. "Don't worry, Kin I want let him hurt you again, Hisoka could you leave us for a while? There are some things that we need to discuss." asked Ryuu. I felt the bed shift, and a moment later the door closed and it was just me and Ryuu in the room by ourselves. "What is it we need to discuss?" I asked. I didn't see where there was anything to discuss, I was a vampire what else did I need to know?

My life was spiralling down into a black abyss and that's all there was too it. "About your life as being a vampire." responded Ryuu. "I don't want to talk about it." I said outright. Why talk about it? There was no sense in learning how much of a freak I had become or would become. "I'm sorry, but we have to you can tune me out if you wish but this will only help you in the long run." responded Ryuu. "Whatever." I murmured. "Now that you're a vampire, you no longer cast a reflection and of course you'll need blood. You won't have to stay away from the sun but you'll need sleep, your eye sight increases, and so does your hearing though at a slow pace so you'll change gradually. Your special ability as a vampire should surface soon, but there's no determining when though." replied Ryuu. Though I didn't want to admit it out loud, it was actually kind of interesting, and I found myself wondering what kind of ability I would be given as a vampire now. I felt him caress my hair, and I gazed up at him and his eyes were filled with pain and for some reason that bothered me. But before I could ask him anything, he replied. "I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worried that I was going to lose you." "Well don't worry, okay I'm fine even if I'm different now." I replied. I didn't want to sound harsh or rude or anything but I didn't want to get close to him or him to get close to me. Though at the same time, I wanted to get close to him and I often wondered if he felt the same way. Though what Takeshi had said was bugging me now, he had something about her who was her? I asked myself. "Ryuu, Takeshi said something that I was just like someone a girl in fact, who was he talking about?" I asked.

I felt Ryuu tense just a little, and it made me wonder if she had been someone who had hurt him. "You two are nothing a like so that don't let that get to you. Her name was Emi, she was the most beautiful rose I had ever seen she was the daughter of a rich business man. I met her at a ball that her father held and since me and my brothers were rich, we were invited. Back then we didn't dislike humans so much but we didn't prefer them either. But once I saw her, I couldn't take my eyes off of her until finally I went and asked her to dance. I don't want, to make this a long story, so I'll get to the point we fell in love and I thought I could trust her with my secret. So one night, underneath a moonless sky I revealed my secret and the opposite of what I thought would happen, happened. She freaked, and ran from me and to her brothers and they came for me and my family. So we were forced to flee, the reason why we are constantly on the run is because of the descendants of Emi's brothers keep coming for us." said Ryuu quietly. That's horrible, I thought to myself, how could she be so cruel?! I thought to myself. "So that's why." I replied quietly. "Yes, I blame myself for trusting a human with mine and my family's secret, and now I've got you into this mess." whispered Ryuu. He looked so sad, he usually didn't show his emotions but now that he was showing me his emotions it worried me. I looked back into his eyes, and said. "I don't blame you, and you shouldn't either she missed out on a great man I want to apologize for calling you and your brothers monsters you are not monsters hell humans can be more of monsters than vampires." The next thing, I knew his lips were crashing down on mine and if I could still breathe my breath would be whooshing out of me right now.

His lips were so soft, as they moved over mine but with enough passion to leave me weak in the knees. A moment later we broke, the kiss and Ryuu said. "I have something to tell you." I looked back into his eyes and tried to get a hint of what he was going to say, but I couldn't read him. "Okay what is it?" I asked a bit concerned. He pulled me close, and whispered into my ear. "I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Sixteen

As the words, left his lips I instantly tensed he loved me? I asked silently. No, please don't say that. I whispered over and over again. Ryuu must have sensed my uneasiness because he pulled back and looked back into my eyes and asked. "What's wrong?" "Don't say that please." I whispered. His eyes filled with worry, and I knew he would start to question why I had said that. I didn't know if I could tell him, I had never told anyone about my past Aunt Aya knew a little but she didn't know the whole reason. "Why?" questioned Ryuu. I was silent for a moment, I didn't know if I could bring myself to utter those words but a few minutes later I found myself telling him. "Because if you say I love you, and I don't say it back you might die." I whispered. Ryuu's eyes filled with confusion, I had hoped he'd catch on by what I was trying to say but it looked like I would have to tell the whole story. "What do you mean by that?" asked Ryuu. I sighed, and looked away from him, this was going to be hard on me even if he ran from me in the end and had me sent off some where I didn't care I just wanted to get this off my chest. "Listen close, cause I wont repeat myself it happened when I was ten years old and I had just gotten into fight with my mother and father over something silly they wanted to go on a road trip and I didn't want to go and I argued, and argued till I got my way. Well anyhow they said I love you on the way out and I never said anything back. Two hours later I get a phone call, saying my parents had been killed in a car crash. I never said I love you, and they died and since then I've been on my own living in my house having to listen to nothing but silence all because I didn't say I love you back." I whispered. Tears flowed down my face, as I buried my face in my hands and bawled I had never told anyone that before and now that I did it hurt so much to admit it out loud that I was responsible for my parents death. I felt him pull me close, though I was tempted to push him away I couldn't force myself to do so. So I just clenched the front of his shirt, and cried and cried like I never had before, he stroked my hair and whispered. "Shhhh please don't cry, you did not cause your parents to die." "Yes I did! If I would have told them I loved them all would be well and they would still be alive and I wouldn't be lonely!" I sobbed into his chest.

Ryuu's POV

As she admitted to being lonely, if my heart would have been beating I would have felt a pang there for her. Though it did hurt me to hear that she had actually been lonely all this time, and could never admit to it. I hugged her closer to me, and whispered. "It's not your fault, and as long as I'm here which will be a long time I might add, you'll never be lonely." I meant it too, I wouldn't let her feel one moment of loneliness and I wouldn't leave her all alone. I wondered if Aya knew how lonely Kin had been, she might have since she invited Kin to live here. "Please don't say that." whispered Kin. I pulled back, so that she could look into my eyes, and I replied. "It's the truth, you'll never feel lonely again because I love you. If you cant say it right now then don't, but when your able I'll be here just because you don't say it doesn't mean its going to kill me." A few more tears slipped down her face, and I reached up and wiped them away with the palm of my hand. A while later, she finally calmed down, and I was happy for that I didn't want her crying she was much too beautiful for that. She nodded, and laid her head against my chest I then wrapped my arms around her, and held her tight.

Yuudai POV

I sighed as I walked down the hall, and back to my room, I had lost this one I shouldn't have even tried to win Kin's love because in the end she was all Ryuu's. I would no longer pursue her, not even if I knew I had a chance. My brother would be happy and that's all that mattered to me. If my chance at happiness ever came, then it would be before my brothers because no more would I let love cloud my senses. Because if I had continued to be my brother's rival then I could very well have lost him, and that was the last thing I wanted. Kin was now one of us, it must have been really hard on Ryuu to change her, when I had first heard what Takeshi had done I wanted to rip the stilled heart from his chest. But Hisoka had stopped me, because he knew my intentions and didn't want me to regret it later. Maybe someday, true love will find its way to me, and if not who cares? I will at least get the joy of knowing my brothers were truly happy.

Normal POV

A while later when I had calmed down, I started to feel hungry I didn't want to drink blood but that's what my body craved. I felt my fangs slide out, and enlarge I tried to keep Ryuu from knowing but it was impossible to keep my fangs in. "Don't fight it, I know your hungry." replied Ryuu. I looked up at him, and he cracked a smile and I knew he was laughing at me because my fangs were sticking out. I pushed him playfully, and said. "I don't want blood." Ryuu got up off the bed and went to a small fridge and grabbed several packages of blood, I watched as he went to his closet and got an IV stand. What in the hell? I thought to myself. From he brought the stand over to me, and explained. "I know this may look strange, but you say you don't want to feed the regular way then this IV can give you blood indirectly." I didn't really like needles all that much, but it was better than having to actually taste the blood. "I like this idea better." I said as I extended my wrist and allowed him to stick the IV in. I winced a little as the IV went in, but relaxed a moment later, when the blood started to flow into me. "Feel better?" Ryuu asked a moment later. "Much." I said. I felt a lot better, now that I had gotten everything off my chest I didn't feel weighed down any longer for the first time in a long time it felt like I could actually breathe fresh air." If you want for a while you can take your blood like this so long as you have blood it doesn't really matter what way you take your blood." replied Ryuu. Before I could say anything, a knock sounded on the door, I looked to Ryuu to see that his face had grown dark. "What is it?" I asked quietly. Without his eyes ever leaving the door, he replied. "It's Takeshi." Just hearing that temperamental vampires name made me pissed off, but nonetheless I wanted to know what the hell he wanted. "Let me in." I said. "Are you sure?" asked Ryuu. I nodded, I might as well get this one over with I watched as Ryuu went to the door and scowled at Takeshi. "What do you want?" asked Ryuu. "I came to apologize." responded Takeshi. Ryuu stepped aside and allowed Takeshi to come, in he then replied. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Kin you almost killed her after all." His voice wasn't harsh but soft but I could catch the venom that just dripped from every word he spoke. I watched as Takeshi came over to me, and I was shocked when he got down to my eye level and looked me square in the eye and said. "Look human, I went too far I know I shouldn't have taken it that far and I apologize. Whether you choose to forgive me is up to you, but I just had to say that at least." I was silent for a moment, I hadn't expected him to be that sincere with his apologize and apparently Ryuu hadn't either. I finally, sighed and said. "I forgive you, but next time you want to go psycho go crazy on the wall or something other than me." Then the most shocking thing happened, Takeshi started laughing, he actually laughed. I looked up at Ryuu and apparently he was just as shocked as I was.

The End…


End file.
